There has been known a liquid crystal display element including two substrates attached to each other each of which is provided with a transparent electrode.
Patent Literature 1 cited below, for example, discloses a liquid crystal display element including substrates so disposed as to face each other and each provided with an electrode. This liquid crystal display element satisfies D≧S/2, where S represents the narrowest portion of a non-conductor section in an electrode structure, and D represents the distance between the respective electrodes provided on the two substrates so disposed as to face each other.
Patent Literature 1 discloses, for example, that satisfying the above relation improves the light scattering property of a liquid crystal display element.